Yeah, My Dad's A Werewolf
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: What kinds of things does Jesse have to go through with an alpha werewolf for a father? Hmmm...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Hi. Well, I'm new to the Mercy Thompson fandom. I've only read the first two books, but I loved them a lot and this idea sort of just hit me. This is just me wondering what sorts of things Jesse has to deal with. Well, I hope you like it! ;)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the Mercy Thompson series. Never have. Never will.**_

**Title: **Raw Meat

**Summary: **Jesse wants to try a new recipe.

* * *

Jesse checked her watch and grinned before hopping off her bed. She cheerfully made her way down the stairs, humming softly to herself.

She was planning on making her dad dinner tonight. It was a new recipe and she really wanted to try it out, she just hoped she got it right. With her dad's super werewolf senses, he'd be able to taste the slightest imperfection.

With a mental sigh, Jesse shrugged that thought away. Her dad would eat it anyway just to spare her feelings, and she was grateful but it was for that reason that she really wanted it to come out perfect. Grin sliding back into place, Jesse burst through the kitchen door, her stockinged feet sliding across the floor. She expertly maintained her balance from years of practice.

Her eyes settled on the slab of meat she'd left out on the counter to thaw and she froze, her eyes widening in horror.

_"Dad! What did you do?" _she practically shrieked.

A pair of bright yellow eyes widened and Adam's ears laid flat as he attempted to block out the painful sound of his daughter's high-pitched voice.

Jesse's horror quickly turned to annoyance as her father, in wolf-form, licked his bloody chops. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Adam's tail swished lazily back and forth as he hopped down from the counter.

" I was going to make you dinner tonight!" she said through gritted teeth. "But I don't even know why I bother! You always just end up eating it all raw and bloody anyway!"

His tongue lolled out and his ears pricked forward. Jesse pointed an accusing finger at him.

"See if I cook for you anymore!"

Adam rolled his eyes at his human daughter and gave a very human-sounding snort. Her jaw dropped and she stomped her foot in outrage.

"Hey! My cooking's not _that_ bad!"

Adam just gave her a wolfy grin.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. And if there were any errors, I am sorry, so just point them out and I'll try to fix them. Oh, and if you have any suggestions or any ideas you would like to see, just review or pm me! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** Hello again! Sorry this took so long to get out, but I do have a life...sort of...Anywho, here goes! I hope you like it! ;)**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the Mercy Thompson series or its characters. I am only borrowing them for a short while...because I find that I enjoy torturing Adam!**_

**Title: **Howling At The Moon

**Summary: **During the full moon, Adam is subject to her call...

* * *

Jesse gritted her teeth and turned on her side, violently shoving her pillow into her ear...

Damnit! It didn't work!

She loved her dad, truly, but she hated, hated, _HATED_ the full moon. Muttering under her breath, she sat up and rummaged around in her nightstand for her ipod, abandoning all hope for sleep. It just wasn't going to happen, not with all that howling going on outside. She swore she heard car alarms going off three towns over because of her dad's howling.

"Ah-Ha!" she exclaimed in triumph, and stuck the earbuds in her ears and turned up the volume to drown out her dad. She sighed and relaxed. She knew she really wouldn't be able to sleep, but listening to music was better than listening to loud, meaningless(to her anyway) howls all night. Her only consolation that night was that he'd be sorry in the morning. She grinned just thinking about it.

The next morning as she groggily ate her breakfast, she watched her dad practically stumble into the kitchen. He'd of course, been out all night and hadn't slept. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the teapot and filled it with water before setting it on the stove.

Jesse smiled behind her glass of orange juice.

"So," she began casually. "Did you have fun last night?"

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but only a garbled, scratchy sound issued forth. he scowled and closed his mouth again and pointed to his throat, then held up the teabag in his hand. Lemon; perfect for soothing sore throats.

Jesse bit her lip to keep her giggles in. Sure, she didn't like seeing her dad in pain, but she felt that this was payback.

"Sore throat?" she asked.

He nodded and raised a brow, detecting the amusement in her voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again and got an angry look on his face. Jesse couldn't take it anymore, she laughed.

"That's what you get for howling at the moon all night long."

* * *

**A/N: **_**What did you all think? I hope you liked it, and please forgive me for any mistakes I made concerning the actions of the characters. I'm not too familiar with them, so I'm sorry for any and all OOCness. And I'm also not sure if werewolves can get sore throats or not *shrugs* it was just a funny idea I had, so I ran with it. Also, check out my youtube video! It's for the anime Bleach. Just search: "Little Miss Rukia" my username is: Anastasia690.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_**I'M BAAAAAAACK! ;D Oh my gosh you don't know how good it feels to be typing and posting again! This may or may not be a permanent internet connection, so I will try to post as much as I can over the next few days. Now I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited/added me or my stories to their alerts and whatnot! That meant the world to me! But I think I've kept you all waiting long enough, so here goes…**_

**Title: **Fleas

**Summary: ** Adam gets…Fleas?!

Jesse set her bowl of freshly popped popcorn down on the coffee table, flopped onto the couch, kicked her shoes off, and turned on the T.V. A few minutes later Adam strolled into the room.

"I'll be home pretty late," he said, placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Jesse smiled a little sadly. "M'kay. See ya later. Have a good run, Dad."

Adam always hated seeing that smile. He knew Jesse always felt more left out than normal on the nights he took the pack out running and hunting to strengthen their bonds. It was no secret that this was the one part of his life his daughter would always have to be excluded from. With one last glance at her, Adam left, closing and locking the door behind him.

A few hours later Jesse yawned and stretched. Her dad was due to walk in the door any minute now, like clockwork, and it was practically tradition that she wait up for him. She smiled when she heard the key turn in the lock. He came in with a tired smile aimed at her.

"Have fun?" Jesse asked, her question punctuated by a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Not so much," he said.

The 'without you' part went unsaid but hung in the air between them. She went over and hugged him then, reassured that no matter how different they were he was still her dad and he loved her.

"Night, Dad," she murmured against his chest.

"Good night," he said planting another light kiss to the top of her head.

Sleep was calling her but as Jesse turned to head upstairs to her room she caught sight of something odd; Adam was scratching the back of his head with a weird look on his face. It was somewhere between pensive and disbelieving.

"Is everything all right, Dad?"

"Yes." Jesse just shrugged, much too tired to press the issue. Adam scratched again. "It's nothing," he told himself quietly. Once Jesse was gone he scratched again and muttered, "I hope."

"ARGH!" Jesse shot up in bed at the in-human growl and quickly ran to the source of the noise, fearing that her father was in trouble.

"Dad! What's-" Her sentence was abruptly cut off when she saw Adam in his wolf form and scratching furiously at his ear and then gnawing on his flanks. He whined pitifully when he caught sight of her in the doorway, his eyes begging her to help him.

"No. Way." Her eyes were wide in disbelief for a moment before she collapsed against the doorframe in a helpless fit of giggles. Adam growled and continued to scratch.

When Jesse was finally able to compose herself she called the only person she could think of that could help her.

"Oh my God, Mercy!" Jesse said through a giggle. "Come over quick! You're not gonna believe this!" She hung up the phone and a few moments later there was a knock at the door.

She and Mercy sat on the living room couch. Together they'd shared a laugh at Adam's expense and then had called Samuel to ask him if flea medication for werewolves was even possible. Samuel informed the girls that while fleas were a highly uncommon problem for werewolves, it did occasionally happen. They thanked him for his help and hung up the phone.

"Well, thanks for coming over, Mercy. I didn't really know what to do."

Mercy smiled warmly, "Anytime, Jess. I'll go pick up the medicine. Be back in a few."

When the door closed behind Mercy, Jesse turned to Adam and giggled. "Ya know Dad; right now I'm actually kind of glad I'm not a werewolf!"

Adam rolled his eyes and continued to scratch.

_A half-hour later…_

"All done," Mercy declared with a satisfied smirk.

"Better, Dad?" Jesse asked.

Adam gave a stiff nod, embarrassed.

Jesse swiped the box from the counter and tossed it in the trash. "Huh. Who knew Frontline Plus works on cats, dogs, _and _ werewolves?!" she said, her voice full of mirth and biting back a laugh at her father's scowl.

**A.N: **_**Well tell me what you think. Keep in mind that I'm a bit rusty-after about two years or so, who wouldn't be? Anyway I apologize for any OOC-ness and if this short scene wasn't up to my usual standards. **_


End file.
